


Paint the Night Rainbow

by WindStainedDreams



Series: Scattered Rainbows [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Open to Interpretation, Poetry, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Paint the night rainbow across all the sky,</em><br/>Tonight let your sorrows go and learn how to fly.  <em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint the Night Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Linked with the Pronoun Verse http://archiveofourown.org/series/52000, so reading them together may help, although the poems can stand alone. Set a little later in the verse.

Paint the night rainbow across all the sky,  
Tonight let your sorrows go and learn how to fly.  
Mystic clouds and lukewarm rain  
Never face the world again.

Paint the night rainbow across all the sky,  
Tonight let your sorrows go and learn how to fly.  
Murky water, stunning sun,  
Always life was on the run.

Paint the night rainbow across all the sky,  
Tonight let your sorrows go and learn how to fly.  
That long since forgotten light,  
At the end of the cold night.

Paint the night rainbow across all the sky,  
Tonight let your sorrows go and learn how to fly.  
Darkest night, bright blazing day,  
It was all gone yesterday.


End file.
